Four Sides To The Perfect Marriage
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Ladybug loved her cat, whether he was suited up or just a civilian, honestly he brightened her day like nothing else. *Written for Day Three of Adrien Appreciation Week.*


"I know how much you want to take me home, but Ladybug and Cat Noir can't go in the same direction, living together or not." She winked at her husband.

"So are you headed off without me then?" Cat Noir shrugged, moving his baton to lean on it better, "Shame, I was really hoping that I could see you transform back. I'll never get used to that."

She giggled, "You'd just have to hurry then. I guess a lady can wait for a moment or two."

"Naturally, I'd be the one taking the roundabout way home." Cat Noir grumbled playfully.

"Well, don't you have to stay in shape for work? A little extra waiting won't hurt you." Her smile grew faintly teasing, and he really wished that he could take her into his arms and carry her home, but Cat Noir and Ladybug weren't the couple here. Marinette and Adrien were, and boy, oh boy, the media would have a frenzy if Cat Noir took Ladybug home.

"Well," He drawled, "My wife makes the best macarons."  
"So you'll really need the workout then?" Ladybug teased, leaning back, looking almost as if she could wait here all day though the two blinking dots on her earrings said otherwise.

"No, she'd take care of me." He smiled, stretching to his full height, "I can't say that I'd ever knew what love was until she got ahold of me."

"You tease." She laughed, "Well, this lady has to go and get home before her husband starts to worry."  
"He'll only worry if he has to carry you home from the roof. You're a pretty fast 'bug." Cat Noir kept on.

"Okay, okay." She let loose another giggle, feeling as free as he did with the new high of going home to an incredible partner, "Cats are pretty quick on their feet too, wouldn't want any bugs to beat them home?"

"Alright, alright. Time to go." Cat Noir pretended to be upset as if he wasn't scurrying to the same house as his partner and his wife. Ladybug, after realizing who she was all that time ago, Cat Noir had fallen even more hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

Naturally though, his wife beat him home since he took the long way back, and she was waiting on the couch, out of costume, with a movie's opening screen on the T.V., "Figured you'd like to relax with a cute movie and some cuddles? Akuma battles tend to be exhausting especially when you have to hurry home."  
"You're the best!" Cat Noir cheered, not bothering detransforming as he went to sit down next to Marinette, his lovely wife, to watch some cute, romance movie that he was pretty sure was new.

He curled up around her, pulling her onto his lap even as she laughed at the sudden attack of affection, Cat Noir nuzzled into her hair and onto her shoulder.

"You know, what would our friends think if they saw this?" Marinette laughed, leaning back against Cat Noir.

"They'd think that you're best friends with Cat Noir, and they wouldn't be wrong." Cat Noir teased and hinted at.

"Well, they'd see our obvious love," She reached up and ruffled his blond hair, "And they'd really worry that I'd broke Adrien's heart."

"Nevermind that Adrien and Cat Noir have never been seen next to each other." Cat Noir calmly informed her.

"Don't give them hints!" She teased as she leaned back, still laughing, to kiss him even when his transformation chose that time to fall undone with Plagg's consistent complaints that humans were completely gross.  
Marinette couldn't ask for a better day, Akuma fight or not.

* * *

"So what would you like for dinner, kitty cat?" She cooed as they walked through the market hand in hand.

Adrien made a face of thinking really hard about something, "May be fish or smelly cheese?" He was teasing her, and so she nudged his side and gave him a look.

"Be serious, Adrien!" She scolded him, playfully, "Or else dinner will really be stinky cheese and fish."

"Okay, okay!" Adrien held up his opposite hand, ring glittering in the light of day, "How about that meal that you cooked last week? May be you can teach me how to make it."  
"The one that Mom taught me?" Marinette shot a look up at her husband from between her eyelashes, "If I teach you to cook it, you'll never stop making it."  
"That's probably true." Adrien begrudgingly admitted, "But I love your cooking."

She shook her head, "Okay, it's a Cheng family recipe, and our secret ingredient is love, first and foremost."

Adrien smiled up at her, "Uh oh, now I'll really be able to cook it."

"You don't know the other ingredients though." Marinette teased, tapping his nose as if there was some game going on or as if he really needed to be reminded of the fact that he didn't know all of the ingredients.

"I'll just have to watch what you buy very closely." Adrien responded back with faux seriousness.

"Then I'll just have to throw you off." Marinette responded back, taking on an accent that sounded both adorable to Adrien's ears and absolutely silly.

"But Princess, I really want to be able to treat you to the meal whenever!" He called back, pretending with his hand not wrapped around her fingers that he'd been hit in the chest, seriously hurt by this conversation: her sweet, over dramatic husband.

"You'll treat it to me all the time, my noble knight! There's a thing called too much." She retorted, just as dramatically, pretending to pull her hand away and swing away from her husband.

"Okay, okay. Think of this, Princess. The knight did find his lady in the end, didn't he?" He held his other hand out for her, and she took it, unsure whether he'd do something dorky like pull her into a dance on the sidewalk.

"Yes, he did." When Adrien held still, Marinette reached out and stood up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, "The knight sure got lucky or the lady in waiting finally discovered that her true prince was her loyal knight." She made sure to supplement that with kisses, careful and quick and loving. She could kiss Adrien all day everyday, regardless of whether he was transformed or not. Marinette loved him more with every second spent in his company, and all sides of his were just as beautiful, scars and all, flaws and everything in between.

* * *

Just to keep Paris guessing, Ladybug took the long way home today, and when she stumbled upon Adrien looking as happy as can be, sweets set up on the couch and eager to just help her relax, she was pretty sure her insides melted.

"Adrien!" She laughed, half expecting him to have fed his Kwami and recharged to greet her as Cat Noir, but not at all minding that she'd stumbled upon her husband without the suit and mask.

"Ladybug, why don't you have a seat?" He gestured to the couch, and that's when she saw the makings beside the chocolate and snacks for a massage.

Her husband was the sweetest and most loyal knight ever even when his Kwami complained for more cheese.

Ladybug stepped down for a seat and let her husband feed her and give her a massage; her back had been killing her today, and knowing that her husband had noticed and just wanted to spoil her filled her up with a kind of warmth that she'd never expected.

Adrien was her knight in shining armor, through and through, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to come home to this man everyday, to joke, laugh, and tease with him, to know that he loved her more than anything.

Honestly, she doubted that she could have been Ladybug or even half as good as her without this man's steady support, inside and outside the suit.

Her husband had to be a Godsend straight for her; she just hoped that she returned the favor enough times with him that he felt her love so completely as well. He deserved all of the love in the world.


End file.
